disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Black Panther
T'Challa is a Marvel Comics character who is the king of Wakanda, a superhero and a member of the Avengers, dresses as the sacred spirit of the Black Panther to fight crime. Black Panther was created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. Background Personality ''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes'' T'Challa is a very responsible person because after the death of his father by Man-Ape, he felt responsible for the death of his father for not helping him. With his comrades, T'Challa believes in keeping his eyes on his teammates but this doesn't mean that he doesn't trust them. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Strength:' Black Panther's strength is almost equal to that of Captain America and Winter Soldier's. *'Superhuman Speed:' Black Panther's speed is almost equal that of Captain America and Winter Soldier's. *'Superhuman Agility:' Black Panther has cat-like agility. *'Superhuman Durability:' Black Panther could easily land from several stories unfazed, as both Captain America and Winter Soldier could do; without his suit, T'Challa was barely injured by the explosion at the United Nations at point blank range, even as he lunged towards where the explosion came from and his father was killed by it. Abilities *'Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant/Martial Artist:' Black Panther is highly skilled in hand-to-hand combat and martial arts. *'Master Acrobat:' Even without his suit, Black Panther is a master gymnast and acrobat, capable of feats such as parkour and free running. *'Master Tactician:' Black Panther is a highly skilled tactician. *'Network:' As the king of Wakanda, Black Panther very likely has command of innumerable resources and wealth beyond imagination. *'Multilingual:' Black Panther is capable of fluently speaking English and Xhosa. Appearances ''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes T'Challa witnesses his father's fight against the Man-Ape, where Klaw intervenes with a sonic attack that gives Man-Ape the upper hand to kill T'Chaka. T'Challa dons the Black Panther garb and travels to the United States. In "Some Assembly Required", Black panther comes to USA as a stowaway on a cargo ship. In "Living Legend", when the Avengers were looking for Hulk, Black Panther infiltrates Avengers Mansion to learn the skills of heroes. Later, Black Panther saves Captain America from Baron Zemo. In "Panther's Quest", while the Avengers try to find out who saved Captain America from Baron Zemo, suddenly the mysterious savior infiltrates in the Avengers Mansion. Panther fight against the Avengers but it was only to learn their skills, T'Challa asks the Avengers to help him to liberate Wakanda from Man Ape. Later, Black Panther challenges the Man Ape but this one refuses and sends to capture him. When Man-Ape sends two female bodyguards against Black Panther, Captain America fights the bodyguards to allow Black Panther to face Man-Ape. After Man-Ape is defeated, Black Panther leaves the rule of Wakanda to a ruling council as he joins the Avengers. In "Gamma World, Part I", Black Panther and his teammates chased Hawkeye, whom they believed was an agent of HYDRA, suddenly SHIELD's agents came to seek help from the Avengers. Quatermain tells the Avengers the situation, then black panther and his companions enter the "Gamma World". After facing SHIELD's agents exposed to gamma radiation, Black panther realizes that could be a trap of the Leader. When Iron Man was attacked by the Gamma villains Black Panther runs to destroy the generator. In "Gamma World, Part II", when the Leader releases gamma radiation over most of America, Black Panther and Avengers others are transformed into gamma monsters. T'Challa back to normal with the help of Hawkeye and Hulk. In "Masters of Evil", when the Masters of Evil took the Avengers Mansion, he and Hawkeye devised a plan to defeat the villains and save his friends. After be defeated by Wonder Man and Crimson Dynamo, he informs Zemo that it was just part of his plan to allow the entry of Ant-Man to his lab. Having defeated the Masters of Evil, Black Panther suggests Hawkeye that he could be a good leader. In "Widow's Sting", Black Panther and Captain America offer their help to Hakweye to arrest Black Widow and dismantle HYDRA. When they lose the signal tracker Hawkeye p him Grim Reaper, he and Rogers inform Iron Man about what happened. Later he and Captain America helped Hawkeye to defeat the troops of HYDRA. In "The Man who Stole Tomorrow", he along his comrades fought against Kang, he also was present when Kang took them to the future. When Hulk distracts Kang, he uses it to attack him with his Vibranium Claws. Eventually, he and his teammates return to his time. In "Come the Conqueror", when the Earth was attacked by the Kang's troopas, he and his teammates fight to prevent that Kang conquer the 21st Century. Fury informs the Avengers that Kang is not only attacking New York but also they are attacking around the world, when T'Challa see that they are attacking Wakanda Cap tells him to go to protect his people, he thanked his comrades and goes to save Wakanda. In "The Casket of Ancient Winters", T´Challa, Thor and Iron Man defeated the Radioactive Man, whe he attacked the Stark Tower. After defeating the Radioactive Man, Thor warns his colleagues about the presence of dark magic on Earth. While Thor and Iron Man were arguing about magic vs. technology, Black Panther found the Casket in Norway. Later, he and his companions faced Malekith, who is defeated after many problems. However, the Casket was stolen by Amora. When Thor tries to follow her into Asgard, the asgardian discovers that the portal is locked out. In "Ultron-5", He along with Hulk defeated and arrested the Red Ghost and his Super-Apes who wanted to attack the Fantastic Four. After Ultron becomes corrupt, Black Panther along with Thor and Hawkeye fought against Ultron but they were defeated easily by the robot. In "The Ultron Imperative", when Ultron took control of the Iron Man armors, he along with Wasp and Hawkeye had to face the armors. Hawkeye told Wasp to go with Iron Man and Hulk to fight Ultron while he and Black Panther would take care of the rest. Suddenly the four armor get back up and fully recovery, then Hawkeye apologize to Black Panther. Later, they were saved by Thor, who returned to Earth. In "This Hostage Earth", As the Avengers were divided to find the norn stones. When he finds a Norne stone, he discovers that Wonder Man was watching it. While they were fighting, they were transported to the world of the Dark Elves. Black Panther asks Wonder Man if he agreed with Zemo's acts, Williams not respond and flees. Then simultaneously the Avengers destroy the seven Norne stones. In "A Day Unlike Any Other", when Loki's army was heading to Earth, Wasp, Black Panther, Ant Man, Hawkeye and Hulk appeared to face them. With the help of Sif and the Warriors Three, the Avengers managed to defeat them, and avoid the conquest of Earth. Later, they faced Loki but end up being easily defeated because Loki had absorbed the powers of Odin. However, after a hard battle the Avengers manage to defeat Loki. After the battle, Odin thanked the Avengers to have helped Asgard. In "The Private War of Doctor Doom", while he, Hulk, Hawkeye, the Thing and the Human Torch playing cards were attacked by Doombots. Black Panther suspected it was just a distraction from Doom. He later with his teammates and the Fantastic Four traveled to Latveria for the purpose of freeing Wasp and Invisible Woman. When Wasp going to attack Doom he stops her saying that they had got what they wanted. In "Alone Against AIM", he along Captain America (Skrull) went to Stark Industries to search the Iron Man armor to take them to the Avengers Mansion. There, they found Colonel James Rhodes, who talked with them. Suddenly, they were attacked by AIM Scientists. Captain America (Skrull) asks Rhodes put his armor since they were outnumbered. Finally, he along War Machine and Captain America (Skrull) defeated the AIM agents. In "Acts of Vengeance", he along with Captain America (Skrull), Hulk and Hawkeye found Living Laser in its light form. He wonders who could have done that. Later, when Zemo went to the Avengers Mansion to seek help from the Avengers. He asks Zemo if someone was attacking to Masters of Evil, Zemo replied that this someone is Amora. Panther later talks to Wonder Man, he tells him that he should not be afraid of Zemo. After the defeat of Zemo and the Masters of Evil, he wonders if this was the end of the Enchantress. In "Welcome to the Kree Empire", Black Panther does not appear in this episode but is mentioned by Iron Man who says that he and Hawkeye were investigating the Serpent Society. In the episode episode "Michael Korvac", while Jane Foster made some tests to Korvac, Black Panther wondered how an ordinary man as Korvac escaped from alien. Then, Black Panther and Hawkeye will investigate a mysterious crater in the park. When the Guardians of the Galaxy arrived, Black Panther fought against Adam Warlock. While fighting, Black Panther realized that the source of the Warlock's power was a gem on his forehead. He was present when the true personality of Korvac was revealed, then Adam Warlock absorbs all in the Soul Gem to protect them from Michael Korvac. In "Who Do You Trust", While his other companions were eating pizza, he and hulk remained in the mansion to watch her. After Iron Man reveals the existence of the Skrulls, he decides return to Wakanda knowing he could not trust anyone. Already in Wakanda, T'Challa orders his guards to prepare for an invasion. In "Infiltration", he led the forces of Wakanda when extraterrestrial beings called Skrull wants attack to his people. After defeating the Skrulls, Wasp and Hawkeye will seek help from but he refuses because his duty is to protect Wakanda. After the Skrull infiltration creates mistrust among the Avengers, Black Panther quits the team and returns to Wakanda. He returns after Vision's attack to Wakanda. In the episode "Yellojacket", After the mysterious death of Hank Pym, Black Panther was present when a tribute to Ant-Man was performed. When a mysterious supervillain attacked the Serpent Society, Black Panther takes the responsibility to find out who was that guy. He was present when Wasp unmasked Yellowjacket. A confused Hank teleported him and the Avengers to its micro-prison. Later, Black Panther let Hank to use his ID card and Iron Man's Arc Reactor to get them out. In "Avengers Assemble!", He helped Hulk, Winter Soldier, Scott Lang and Invisible Woman to fight against Firelord, one of the Galactus' Heralds. With Galactus defeated, Black Panther was present along with the heroes when they were hailed as Earth's Mightiest Heroes. In "Code Red", after a strange toxin was released in New York City, Black Panther and Iron Man were left in charge of finding a cure for his teammates. Eventually, T'Challa also a victim of this toxin; however he is cured later by Iron Man. In "New Avengers", Black Panther was present when Kang manages to escape from his cell. He and his comrades went to Stark Industries to try to stop Kang; however they were erased from the timeline by Kang. Eventually, the Avengers return to their timeline after Spider-Man stop the time machine of Kang. In "Operation Galactic Storm", T'Challa and his teammates went into space to stop the Kree. Suddenly, they were attacked by Kree Operatives who were sent to free Ronan. However, Yellow Jacket and Agent Brand distract kree Operatives so that the other Avengers can head into space to face the real Kree threat. On the Falchion One, Black Panther uses the Falcion's teleporter to teleport the Sentry outside into the sun, where its destroyed. Later, he puts the tractor beam into operation while the other Avengers board the quinjet. A sudden explosion left Panther trapped. Cap unwilling to leave; T'Challa says that he does now what his father did - protect Wakanda, but he is proud to do so as an Avenger. In "Live Kree Or Die", when his ship was about to crash into the sun, he managed to teleport to a Kree ship that was on the other side of the wormhole. He later saved Iron Man, Hawkeye, Thor And Vision of a Kree monster. They then went to save Wasp, Ms. Marvel and Captain America, who were under experimentation. T'Challa with the other Avengers return to earth after defeating the Supreme Intelligence. In "Avengers Assemble!", Black Panther was present when Terrax, a herald of Galactus, came to Earth. Terrax informed him and the other Avengers that Galactus was coming to devour the planet. Seeing that it was not a mere threat, Captain America called all the heroes of Earth to help to save the planet. Black Panther teamed up with Hulk, Invisible Woman, Ant-Man and Winter Soldier to face Firelord, a herald of Galactus. During the battle, Invisible Woman caught Firelord in a energy field, he told her resist. Firelord manages to escape from the energy field, as the herald was weak, T'Challa ordered Hulk to attack. Hulk clapped his hands causing a blizzard and beating Firelord. Later, he and his comrades were hailed by the people of New York. Avengers: Ultron Revolution In the episode "Panther's Rage", T'Challa was first seen speaking before an assembly about Wakanda when Crossbones attacks in order to take out T'Challa. After becoming Black Panther and helping Captain America to take out Crossbones, T'Challa makes off with Captain America's shield claiming that it was stolen property. This leads Captain America to bring Iron Man, Hawkeye, and Thor to Wakanda in order to reclaim it. During the confrontation, Black Panther claims that Howard Stark stole Vibranium in order to make Captain America's shield. To make matters worse, a reassembled Ulysses Klaue appears where he makes off with Captain America's shield upon using a sound attack on the group. Both sides work to find Ulysses Klaue as Captain America states to Black Panther that T'Chaka gave the Vibranium for Howard Stark to make into Captain America's shield. Tracking him to a hideout in the Himalayas, the Avengers and Black Panther engage Ulysses Klaue in an armor made out of Vibranium. With a special tactic, the Avengers and Black Panther were able to knock Ulysses Klaue out of the armor as Black Panther plans to make Ulysses Klaue answer for his crimes. With Ulysses Klaue's Vibranium armor in Wakandan custody, Black Panther changes his opinion of the Avengers and is offered reserve membership into the group. Marvel Cinematic Universe Captain America: Civil War After the events of ''Avengers: Age of Ultron, T'Challa, and his father T'Chaka, came to the United States to participate in the conference being held in Vienna, regarding the Sokovia Accords, in response to Ultron having bought stolen Vibranium from Ulysses Klaw, and using it to create a weapon that destroyed Sokovia, and due to a disaster caused by Crossbones, which resulted in the destruction of a building housing many Wakandan humanitarian workers, killing them. While making a speech about Wakanda's signing of the Accords, the building where the conference was being held is attacked by another bombing, this time by Helmut Zemo, who framed Bucky Barnes as the culprit. The explosion killed T'Chaka, which devastated T'Challa. With his father's death, T'Challa had succeeded his father as king of Wakanda, as well as the mantle of the Black Panther, an avatar of their deity. Wanting vengeance for T'Chaka's demise, T'Challa vows to kill Bucky. He dons the Black Panther suit, and ambushes Barnes, who SWAT teams had found and driven out. Black Panther fights Bucky across on a rooftop and under a highway tunnel while being pursued by Captain America and the Falcon. When they are confronted by the SWAT team and War Machine, T'Challa unmasks and reveals himself. At the facility where Bucky is imprisoned while the Sokovia Accords are debated, Bucky is brainwashed by Helmut Zemo and goes on a rampage through the facility. T'Challa tries to stop him, but fails. T'Challa is recruited into Iron Man's side along with Black Widow, War Machine, Vision, and Spider-Man. At the battle of the Avengers at the Leipzig/Halle Airport, Black Panther primarily takes on Captain America, Winter Soldier, and Hawkeye. Winter Soldier tries to tell T'Challa that he wasn't responsible for T'Chaka's death, but he doesn't believe it as Bucky still tried to run from it. Black Panther tries to pursue Captain America and Winter Soldier escaping in a jet, but is stopped by Black Widow, who has changed sides. When Iron Man discovers Captain America's location, Black Panther follows him to the Siberian Hydra base, where he discovers from an exchange between Helmut Zemo and Captain America that Zemo framed Bucky for the bombing. After Zemo reveals that the Winter Soldier killed Iron Man's parents, T'Challa follows Zemo outside as Iron Man fights Captain America and Winter Soldier. T'Challa realizes how much vengeance has consumed him as it has with Zemo and Iron Man, and feels guilt for nearly killing the wrong man. When Zemo attempts to take his own life, T'Challa stops him and tells him that the living aren't finished with him yet. After arresting Zemo, T'Challa grants asylum to Bucky and Captain America in Wakanda and allows Bucky to be cryogenically frozen while his team tries to find a cure for Bucky to atone for his actions. Gallery Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes characters Category:Superheroes Category:Kings Category:Characters Category:Males Category:African characters Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Live-action characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Captain America characters Category:Black Panther characters Category:Comic characters Category:Avengers Assemble characters Category:Geniuses Category:Heroes Category:Nobility Category:Royalty Category:Characters in video games Category:The Avengers characters Category:Princes Category:Protagonists Category:Siblings Category:Characters in Disney parks